Savage Spirits
by Ibriers16
Summary: The Doctor and Jess arrive in late 90s Scotland but no sooner have they stepped out of the Tardis do they find themselves at gunpoint. On further examination they discover a sinister cannibal is prowling the area and terrorising the couple that live at the manor house nearby. But what is this creature with a taste for human flesh, where did it come from and can the Doctor stop it?


The Tardis had just left the busy streets of New York. In the gleaming, shiny console room, The Doctor and Jess were now heading through space.

Jess was waiting at the console when The Doctor entered he had changed his clothes, he had disrobed of the blue jacket, silver waistcoat and checked trousers and was wearing a charcoal-grey shirt, with a red tie. He was wearing a pair of black trousers that could have been the bottom half of a suit. These were held up by a pair of dark green and red braces that were hung over The Doctor's shoulders, under his arm was a dark brown cardigan this he put on and buttoned the front.

"Well" he said "How do I look?"

"Terrible" Jess replied "My granddad wore clothes like that"

"Then may I say Miss Ringstead that your Grandfather was a man of impeccable tastes" a smile broke out across The Doctor's face. "Anyway" he said rubbing his hands together

"Where do you want to go? We've had hostile Alien Criminals hiding in a mirror and Super-Intellegent Alligators in the sewers of New York, So where do you fancy going next?"

Just then the console suddenly lurched sharply knocking both of them to the floor. "Hang on tight ladies and gentlemen" The Doctor said "We're hitting some atmospheric turbulence" he pulled a big red lever on the console and the Tardis managed to stabilize.

"Come on" said The Doctor "let's go" he headed to the door stopping only to put on a black suit jacket. They stepped out of the Tardis. Into a dark and dusty environment. The walls were white washed and the ceiling was held up by stocky wooden beams. The room itself was only about eight foot high and they appeared to be underground again

"Two questions" The Doctor said holding up his index and middle fingers

"Where and when are we?" Jess replied

"those are the questions, well we are underground, under some sort of house either in a basement or celler? As for the when the turbulence we encountered caused the time calculator to freeze so we couldn't check the time period but I know a much more old school method" he went over to a bottle rack on which were numerous bottles of wine, "Right now" he said looking at them

"You're not going to drink them" Jess asked

"Of course not" The Doctor replied "I'm going to find what years these wines are, find the most recent year and it will give us an idea of when we are?" some bottles were very dusty, others were not so it was the lesser dirty ones, that The Doctor took out "1984" he said then he pulled another one out "86, 89, 92, 95. Ah 1995! That is the most recent bottle so we are at the year 1996 onwards." Jess looked around she had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched, there was a click followed by a creaking noise

"Doctor" she said and tugged at The Doctor's sleeve.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked he turned, at the opposite end of the room was a set of battered wooden stairs, half way down them was a short middle-aged man with long red hair and a massive beard. Dressed in his shirtsleeves and kilt in his hands was a double-barrel shotgun "I warn ya" he said with a thick Scottish accent "It's loaded"

Slowly The Doctor and Jess raised their hands above their head. "Who are ya?" the stanger asked

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and this is my friend Jessica Ringstead. With whom do we have the honour of addressing?"

"The name is Kilbride, I'm the landlord of the tossed caber. What are you doing here?"  
"Well we have just arrived, we came in there" The Doctor pointed at the Tardis, Kilbride looked at this strange blue box,

"I've never seen anything like that before?" he said, "But there is no way into my cellar apart from these stairs, come." He gestured with the gun up the stairs, together they went up the stairs.

The tossed caber was a dark and foreboding looking pub, Kilbride showed them into the bar, sat them at the table and invited them to drink with him, obtaining three whisky glasses and a bottle.

While Kilbride was doing that The Doctor noticed that the front door which was made of stout wood was in fact re-enforced with steel bands also the windows had iron bars across them "What do you think?" he whispered to jess, indicating the door and windows

"To us in?" she asked

"No!" Kilbride's gruff voice could be "To keep a terror out"

"Terror?" The Doctor asked

"Aye, here in Scotland people think we have many dangers and strange creatures such as loch ness monster and Fear Liath"

"What?" asked Jess

"Scotland's version of bigfoot" The Doctor explained "I met one back in the 2015BC. Long story… anyway so what can be so terrible out there?"

"There is a creature that hunts around these parts, a sinister beast with a taste for man"

"A cannibal?" The Doctor asked

"Aye" Kilbride nodded, just then his hands shot out one grabbed The Doctor's hand and the other grabbed Jess' "I'll warn you!" Kilbride added "It's a story so scary it'll chill your bones and freeze your blood."

"You have to tell me" The Doctor replied "If I can help in this sinister matter then I must be told everything"

Kilbride poured himself whisky and began to talk "Long ago there lived a farmer, who had the largest farm in the highlands. He had the finest collection of cattle, sheep, pigs, goats, horses and chickens in the whole of Scotland. He was married and had 3 sons, then one day his wife became with child again."

"What?" asked Jess

"His wife was pregnant" The Doctor hissed "Shh. I'm trying to listen"

"Aye, well after just 3 months his wife did not look well. She ate and ate but she never put on weight, in fact she looked like she was wasting away. Once the child was born it was clear that he had a strong appetite for meat. Soon he began to turn on the animals on his father's farm, soon he no longer wanted his meat cooked and ate raw and even killed the animals raw the more his father watched, the more his son became less of a man and more of an animal." Kilbride stopped to drink before he carried on. "Soon a great plague hit the land and all the animals started dying. Yet the sons appetite meant that if he wasn't careful the farmer and his family would starve. So they threw him out."

"Interesting" The Doctor muttered "Is there any more to this legend?"

"Aye" Kilbride added "Then one of the farmer's neighbours came to him saying that something had taken all his cattle and horses and had even taken his daughter. His neighbour went out to find his daughter but was never seen again. Realising what danger he may have released the farmer sent his youngest son out to find the girl, when his youngest son didn't come back he sent his second son to find them, but his second son never returned. Then he send his eldest son out and when he didn't come back the farmer's wife went out. And as you can guess…"

"She didn't come back?" Jess asked

Kilbride nodded "Aye Lassie then that night as the farmer lay in his bed a sinister creature entered his house crept closer and attacked him the next day all that was left of the farmer were fragments of bone and a pool of blood. And ever since then he roams the countryside eating any human man, woman or child that is foolish or unfortunate enough to cross his path."

Jess was shivering the story had sent shivers up her back and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up.

"And were these attacks fairly recent?" The Doctor asked

"Aye, the latest one happened last night. Recently he has been careless and some of the lads have gone after him with their shotguns but he always manages to escape. After he killed and ate his father he then attacked the lord of Cardoon House, Lord Cardoon from where the attacks happened Cardoon House appears to be the centre."

"Well that's the next place for us to go, come on Jess, How far is Cardoon House?" The Doctor asked making his way to the door

"About five minutes walking up the road, Hang on" shouted Kilbride he retrieved a small metal box that rattled and a revolver. The gun was black with a long barrel. It had 'Royal Scottish Highland Brigade 1915' "My Grandfather used this when he was a Lieutenant in the First World war, it saved his life so I hope it can also help you. The box also had a number of bullets"

"Thanks" smiled The Doctor and shaking hands with Kilbride they left the pub.

Outside a thick fog had fallen, taking a torch out of jacket pocket, The Doctor pointed it in the direction as they walked along the road. Jess kept close "Do you really think that there is a cannibal out here?"

"I don't know, there must be some form of truth otherwise why would Kilbride go to such extreme methods of barring the door and windows. I don't often carry weapons but I have no idea what we're up against."

Soon they reached Cardoon House. This was a tall dark shadow, on closer inspection the house was at least three floors high and about 80 feet wide, with six tall windows on each floor three on either side of the massive wooden front door.

There appeared to be some building work going on as the were some building supplies not far from the front door there were planks of wood, sacks of Cement, pieces of plastic sheeting, boxes of roofing tiles and two or three large fuel drums.

The Doctor and Jess walked up to the front door, and knocked hard on it, after a few minutes the door swung open by itself. Jess shivered Kilbride's story had scared her a little but this house with door that opened themselves was indeed like something out of a black and white horror film, Jess reached out and held The Doctor's hand "It's ok" he said keeping her calm

"I'll tell you something, all the time you are with me your safe. Ok!" Jess nodded it was indeed a comfort.

The Doctor went in first, his foot creaking just then he heard the clicking of a safety-catch being taken off and a voice into his ear "Don't Move, If try anything I'll blow the back of your head off" The voice was a man's but it had no trace of a Scottish accent "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor and the lovely lady behind me is my friend Jess Ringstead. Who are you?"

"That is no concern of yours?" the man responded

"Well actually I think it is Mr…?" The Doctor asked he was standing completely still with one hand raised the other was still holding onto Jess.

From where they were standing Jess was on the doorstep suddenly she heard something out in the fog a low, drawn rattling breath, and an awful smell. Then she heard the voice "Not very old, but still very plump, could be very tasty, I could almost lick the back of her neck?" Jess squeezed her fingers together The Doctor winced as he felt the pain, "Lickety lick" the rasping voice said, Jess could feel the heat on the back of her neck she started to shiver "let me come closer" it said again "My word you smell delicious"

Jess screamed and ran inside pulling The Doctor with her, he ducked down there was a loud bang and part of wall nearby disappeared, Jess slammed the door and leant against it breathing heavily.

A man emerged from the shadows he was well build and in his late 20s dressed in a blue sweater with brown trousers like Kilbride there was a shotgun in his hands, he raised it again and pointed it at The Doctor, who was lying on the hall carpet "I warned you" he said

"Hang on" The Doctor cried "Do you think I'm the cannibal?"

"Well no-one's come here for years and whatever it is out there is terrorizing us so it makes sense" suddenly there came a loud bang from the front door, Jess began to sob the voice could be heard again "Let me in, let me in, I only want to taste the flesh of the plump young female" it rasped

"That's what's terrorizing your family sir" The Doctor said "It's on the other side of the door and it must be a cannibal as it wants to eat Jess, Oh by the way Jess he called you fat so I'd remind him of that if we meet him face to face"

"Face to face" rasped the voice "Yes please I really want to meet her, her face looks so lovely it'll be lovely to eat, Please let me in I'm so hungry" there came an eerie scraping noise that sounded like claws scratching the wood, this was followed by repeated banging the creature was trying to get in but the door was stronger and it was unable to get in.

"Jess come away from that door" The Doctor shouted, Jess ran over and joined him

"I'm so hungry!" the creature howled "Let me in, let me in, I'm so hungry, I'm so hungry, Let me in" after a few minutes the noise subsided and it appeared that the creature had gone away

"Now that's sorted out" The Doctor said "Who are you?"

"My name in Simon Trinder" the man replied "I bought this house as a retreat from the busy life I have in London with my wife Jane and our little boy Charlie"

"Charlie Trinder?" The Doctor repeated the seemed to be familiar to him "Well I'm The Doctor we heard of whatever it is out there and we have come to help"

Just then a woman's could be heard from the darkness "Simon is everything alright?" The Doctor and Jess looked to see where they were they appeared to be in the main hall with a thin carpet on the floor.

"Everything's fine Jane, look come this way" Simon added he led the way into a small kitchen room in there, a young dark woman sat at the table "This is Jane my wife, these are The Doctor and Jess Ringstead"

Jane smiled and shook hands with them "We've come to help you get rid of this creature that has been terrorising you, right firstly where is Charlie?"

"He's upstairs in his cradle. His baby's monitor is here" she pointed to a small white radio-like object, which The Doctor picked it up and began to examine

"How old is Charlie?" He asked

"Still a baby not even a year old" Jane replied

"I see, then that's scary"

"What is scary?" Jess asked

"listen" with the baby monitor in one hand and his sonic screwdriver in the other he held up a finger for silence everyone was quiet and then music filled the air, it was slightly ominous music that sound flat and slightly out of tune

"Is that Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?" Jess asked

"Yes it is" The Doctor replied

"but that's impossible, there are no toys near there that can make that noise" Jane explained

"well if that's the case" The Doctor said "Then you might wonder where is it coming from and you start to wonder if your son is really alone" just then the music stopped

"What was that?" Jess asked

"I don't know" The Doctor responded "Hang on" the music had started up again it was the music of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star but there was something creepy about the music that made Jess shiver slightly.

"I'm going up there" Simon said

"No, no hang on" The Doctor interrupted holding up a hand, the music had stopped again a large sigh of relief came from Simon

But what came next over the baby monitor was certainly chilling, the hoarse rasping voice could be heard "Hello Charlie" it hissed this was followed by the sound of Charlie screaming over the monitor Jane let out a scream as both The Doctor and Simon ran out of the room Simon led the way as they ran up a large flight of stairs to the upper floors.

Charlie's nursery was on the second floor the door was unlocked and Simon and The Doctor barged their way in, The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver ready but there was nothing there, directly opposite them was a baby's cradle inside were sheets and blankets and a crying baby, Simon went to Charlie while The Doctor began to examine the room, he found a few unusual traces in the air that the screwdriver picked "How is he?" he asked

"He's alright" Simon replied, The Doctor looked around there was a window that was open the two white curtains were flapping in the breeze; The Doctor went to the window and slammed in shut. "Whatever entered this room came in through this window"

"But there is no latch on that version how did it get in?" Simon asked

"I have no idea, but there is no tree and we must be about twenty feet up, nothing could jump,

I wonder if it knows how to climb?"

"If what knows how to climb?" The Doctor spun round and his voice was stern and Simon listened to every word "Listen to me what I have to say is very important, Keep Charlie here and lock all doors leading to different rooms then get back to the kitchen with Jess and Jane then join me in the nursery the time is…" he looked at his watch "9:15 It'll be getting dark soon so that the best time do you understand I want all rooms locked and the front door too also lock the kitchen when you and the ladies leave ok?"

Simon nodded and headed down the corridor before coming back "Will everything be ok?"

"I'm not promising anything but I'll keep your family and Jess safe, now go" Simon nodded again and hurried down the corridor. Once he had gone, The Doctor went to the window and pulled it open, he leaned out there was no sign of anything out there no living creature he looked left and right, below he could see the grass below but it everything was covered in a thick layer of fog. Slowly The Doctor called out "Hello? Anyone there?"

Just then a hoarse whisper replied "Yes I am?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm so hungry" the whisper replied "I just want to eat"

"I know but why do you want to eat people?"

"They are so tender, so juicy and succulent I love the taste!" the voice sounded almost like it was pleading

"Then have a piece of raw steak, because I'm telling you know I will stop you" The Doctor was determinate and he slammed the window shut.

Soon night came down and all of them were waiting outside the nursery "Right" whispered The Doctor, his voice was quite hoarse but it was clear that he was in charge, "Now we are going to go inside Simon stay by the light switch, when I shout 'now' switch them on immediately and we'll get a good look at what we are up against"

"do you have any ideas?" Jane asked

"No, not yet" The Doctor admitted "My first thought was it maybe a Wendigo!"

"A what?" asked Jess

"A demonic spirit that has been known to take over humans and turn them into cannibals. On the other hand it could be a type of alien"

"are there many cannibalistic alien races?" asked Simon

"A few" The Doctor replied "I'll know once I've looked now come on" all of them entered and stayed in the darkness.

Inside the room was hidden in the darkness The Doctor, Jess and Jane were standing next to the window, after a few minutes which to Jess felt like ours a shape appeared Jess reached out and held The Doctor's hand Jane did the same. Then the music started Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. It had sounded creepy over the baby monitor it was even worse it was much louder and sounded more menacing, just then the window was pushed open and the sound of the old wood scratching against the frame was bone-chilling.

Then the sound of a body creeping in the room followed Jess' grip on The Doctor's hand tightened. Then an awful smell filled the room it smelt like rotten meat the music was the loudest now, then it stopped and the hoarse whisper spoke "Hello Charlie", Charlie started crying

"NOW!" The Doctor yelled and Simon switched the lights on they came on and the creatures yowled covering it eyes

Jane and Jess let out a scream and The Doctor pulled out Kilbride's revolver and aimed it out in front of him.

What was standing infront of them was a humanoid creature nearly two meters tall with long hair matted and tangled the skin was slimy and a greyish colour the hands were bony and the fingers were long and pointed the face was unseen as the hands were covering them, but soon they were removed and Jess saw a face that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

It was a face that looked more like a skull the eyes were bright yellow and had slits like those of a cat, the lips were pulled so tightly back that they exposed rows of uneven, slightly pointed teeth. "What is it?" Simon asked

"I'm a Wendigo!" the creature hissed

"I see" The Doctor replied "A demonic spirit that takes over a human and turns them into a cannibal. How did you get here?" The Wendigo moved forwards but The Doctor kept the gun raised "I repeat How did you get here?"

"My world was destroyed a giant firestorm ripped through my world everything was incinerated and all of my kind perished, I was all alone starving, I'm so hungry!"

"you needed a host body" The Doctor explained "The legend Kilbride told us about, Who better than a pregnant woman."

"Yes" the Wendigo wined "We travel as spoors and entered the woman's body via her

repertory system"

"She breathed you in without knowing it, as the pregnancy progressed you managed to infect the child's mind and slowly the taste began to grow"

The Wendigo let out a low hissing laugh, Jess winced "What was that creepy music we heard?"

"You mean like this?" The Wendigo said then it puckered up it lips and began to whistle the music was identical to the creepy music they had heard it was Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

"The Wendigo Whistle!" The Doctor explained "Has two main functions one is to seduce it's pray into a false sense of security the other is to call the other Wendigos that dinner is ready. Unfortunately for you Charlie Trinder is off the menu"

"But I'm so hungry" it growled "Let me eat, I must eat!"

"You eat humans?" The Doctor asked

"Yes" The Wendigo gurgled

"Then I'm perfectly safe" he took a step forward and looked the Wendigo straight in the eyes

"I'm not human! So I want you to leave this planet and never return"

The Wendigo sniffed "Timelord!" it hissed "Timelord very nice, but I can't leave this boy's body will never survive without me he knows no other life as I was in him when he was born"

The Doctor pulled back the hammer on the revolver and aimed it at the Wendigo's head "I'll shot" he said "One, Two…"

"THREE!" Rasped the Wendigo and it turned round and sank its teeth into Jane's throat Jane screamed and Simon yelled

The Doctor fired twice both bullets hitting the Wendigo in the shoulder it roared and turned back eyes glaring at The Doctor "I'm hungry! Hungry, Hungry, HUNGRY!" The Doctor fired again this time the bullet hit the Wendigo in between the eyes it reeled back. Simon grabbed Charlie

"GET OUT!" The Doctor yelled at the top of voice. Simon and Jess legged it The Doctor followed and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver,

"JANE!" Sobbed Simon

"I'm so sorry" The Doctor replied, There came repeated thumping as the Wendigo tried to fight it's out of the nursery "Come on!" Shouted The Doctor "We've got to get out, Come on" they ran down the corridor and into the entrance hall "How can we stop it?" Jess asked

"First I'm getting You, Simon and Charlie into the Tardis, I know you'll be safe there, this Wendigo is too dangerous I can't afford to lose you"

"Where is this Tardis of yours?" Simon asked

"it's in the celler of the "Tossed Caber" pub" Jess explained, there was a booming crash and they knew the nursery door had just given way

"HUNGRY!" Bellowed the Wendigo "I'M HUNGRY"

"Come on!" The Doctor said opening the front door he hurried out followed by Jess and Simon just then The Doctor noticed something, the collection of building supplies near the front door there was a large fuel drum that gave The Doctor and idea, reaching into his jacket pocket he took out the key and passed it to Jess "Get going" he said

As Jess and Simon ran off The Doctor turned towards the fuel drum, he priesed open the top and smelt it was filled with petrol, he took off his jacket and picked up one of the planks, then he shut his eyes and whispered "Illumines" light poured down as if from heaven it lit the way for Jess and Simon,

Simon stopped "Here" he said and passed Jess baby Charlie "I'm going back to help the Doctor" Jess tried to stop him but Simon refused "He trusts you and so do I, Jane was all that meant to me and The Doctor is all that means to you I'm going to help him" and he ran back for a moment Jess was reminded of Raymond Webber, the attractive young man who had sacrificed himself when the Doctor had been incapacitated and now another man was prepared to risk everything and help the Doctor.

The Wendigo emerged from the house it looked even more grotesque in the light, The Doctor whistled "Oi over here"

The Wendigo hurried over its long bony fingers out stretched "I'm so Hungry! I must eat"

The Doctor began to move around "Come on then"

"I'm so hungry" Unseen The Doctor had transported his sonic screwdriver from the inside pocket of his jacket to the hip pocket on his trousers, The wendigo began to move forward closing in, The odour of rotten meat began the grow stronger, it was so strong The Doctor's eyes were watering he was up against the drum of petrol "I'm so Hungry" The Wendigo repeated "I'm so Hungry" it said again the Doctor was now backed against the drum, The Wendigo reached out and clasped it's long bony fingers around the Doctor's throat, he had been in this type of position with Bloody Mary he had been defenceless to do anything then and it seemed the same now "I feel like tasting Timelord but just for you, you're going to be eaten slowly and painfully" There was a smacking noise from behind and the Wendigo's slackened in surprise it backed away Simon Trinder was behind him a spade in his hands

"That was for Jane!" he said

The Wendigo rounded on Trinder "Ah yes the nobal little human man, wanting to protect his own family so much"

"You destroyed my family" Simon responded "Now I'll destroy you"

"You won't destroy me" The Wendigo replied "I'll survive as spoors again and find another simple Human being to take over!"

"No you won't" the Doctor said "you've been inside that for that poor boy too long, you can't survive now"

"YOU LIE" Screamed the Wendigo

"I'm not" The Doctor replied "Just try separating yourself from the body" The Wendigo paused for minute and stood still then it let out a long howl "I told you" The Doctor said, he had no pity for this hideous creature.

The Wendigo turned around growling "I'm still hungry, Hungry!" it came forward the menacing look in its eyes again "Now I'm going to feed"

"No you're not" The Doctor responded and he rushed behind the drum and pushed it over, with a loud bang it fell upon its side the lid fell off and petrol spilled everywhere The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, Trinder bent down and soaked his hands in it and ran forward, The Wendigo staggered back its feet were drenched in the fuel, Trinder walked forward he withdrew two cigarette lighter from his trousers pocket and lit them

The Doctor looked and was about to shout "NO!" When Trinder lit them there followed a massive explosion as the petrol caught alight, it weaved and snaked its way across the ground it caught the Wendigo and engulfed him in fire the Wendigo howled in pain. The shockwave given off when the petrol ignited had knocked the Doctor back off his feet he struck his head against a rock and fell unconscious. The last thing the Doctor saw was the Wendigo engulfed in flame and screaming in agony, this was followed by another explosion as the Wendigo disintegrated. And the Doctor blacked out.

"Doctor, Doctor are you alright?" came a voice, slowly opening his eyes The Doctor was looking up at Jess Ringstead who was still carrying Charlie,

"Yeah I'm fi- Oh!" he cried wincing and putting his hand on his head "One thing you are going to learn about me is that I tend to spend a lot of time being knocked out or becoming incarcerated I was nearly throttled by Bloody Mary and thrown across a room by Rexus so I do get battered about!"

"What happened to the Wendigo?" Jess asked

"It was incinerated, Trinder dunked his hands in petrol and lit it, Blimey Trinder how is he?" the ran over to where Simon Trinder was lying face down, The Doctor felt his neck "He's dead probably due to shock, look" he touched Trinder's hand which were now blackened and burned beyond recognition "Tissue permanently scorched bones charred virtually useless, What are we going to do with Charlie?"

"I don't know" Jess asked

"Trinder can't look after him with no hands, do you know someone who could look after him?"

Jess shook her head "I don't know"

a tear weld up in the Doctor's eye and it trickled down his cheek, it fell off and splashed on the ground. "Poor little chap" he sighed and Jess could see that he was on the verge of crying,

"His mother was brutally mauled and his father sacrificed himself. Jess there is a lot of that when travelling with me, dangerous monsters, hostile aliens and men who really test the boundaries of friendship even so much to sacrifice themselves to save either me or someone they love."

"I know" Jess replied she reached out, held the Doctor's hand and gave it a re-assuring squeeze, "You asked me to come with you and I said yes, I love travelling with you, But it would be nice if I went home to see my family again, mother, Olivia, Miranda and baby Jake. Can you do that?"

"The Tardis is one of the best time machines in the universe yes I can take you home, we'd better take Charlie with us. I know a few childless couples and they'll look after him" the flames had caused serious damage to the house, the Doctor had dialled 999 and asked for the police and fire brigade, then they walked off.

As the Doctor and Jess walked away a figure dressed in black walked out of the blackened shell of the house, it walked to the burnt body of the Wendigo it reached into its coat, and pulled out a transistor radio "Wendigo has been defeated, but I have found a new agent" and the figure bend down and dragged the body of Simon Trinder inside.

The Doctor and Jess walked down the path the sun had come up and the thick fog had been burnt off that morning, "I've never heard of a Wendigo?" Jess admitted

"Native Americans were well aware of it and there is even a medical condition called Wendigo Psychosis which is when a normal human would rather eat human flesh even with access to food, It was taken from a native American chief who killed and ate his whole family despite being only 25 miles from a supply station"

Soon they arrived back at the "Tossed Caber" and banged heavily on the door Kilbride opened it "Doctor and Miss Ringstead, good to see you! How are things?"

"I'll think you'll find that things will calm down, there is no scary cannibal hunting the highlands it is perfectly safe now, now if you'll excuse us, we'll take our leave" both of them went down to the cellar and the Doctor unlocked the Tardis and stepped inside "In you go" he said Jess went in still holding baby Charlie "Here you go Kilbride" The Doctor said passing him back the revolver and the metal box, the scot took the gun

"No" he said "You keep it" The Doctor nodded and put the box in his jacket pocket "Well cheerio Kilbride, you take care of yourself"

"Aye I will, but you take care of the lassie and the baern"

"Aye, I will" the Doctor responded in a Scottish accent and shook hands with Kilbride. The sound of a punter at the bar meant that Kilbride had to go up to the lounge.

"Here we go Charlie" said Jess "This is the Tardis, Hey Doctor can you do a quiet take off?"

"The Tardis doesn't take off Jess" The Doctor replied "It fades, anyway how's he doing?"

He stood next to her and peered over his shoulder "Oh yes" Jess replied "He's fast asleep!"

The Doctor walked over to the console "Now what was the date when I met you?"

"17th of May 2013!"

The Doctor turned a handle on the console and typed the date "I'll take you to 18/05/2013 so it'll be long enough for us too arrived without us meeting ourselves, hold on!" he grasped the main take-off lever and pulled it very gently

The Tardis engines purred into life and the time rotor began to rise and fall as the famous whoosing noise began to sound. Outside the Blue Box shape dematerialised.

As it disappeared a thin dribble of blood ran down the stairs if anyone had followed the blood stream it would have let them to the dead body of Kilbride, he was lying on his back, with a bullet hole in between his eyes. Standing in front of him was the figure with the revolver in his hand, "Let's just only hope that the Doctor received my message, If he does return to the General Intelligence Network then he will learn that the past will never rest."


End file.
